


BATKIDS ASSEMBLE!!

by Venomed



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bat Family, F/F, Gen, How Do I Tag, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venomed/pseuds/Venomed
Summary: Dick Grayson should have honestly known better when he created a groupchat with these people. Fortunately for us, he didn't.





	BATKIDS ASSEMBLE!!

**Author's Note:**

> dickiebird - Dick Grayson (almost always adds 3+ exclamation points!!!)  
> ResidentZombie - Jason Todd (curses every other fucking sentence)  
> give-me-coffee - Tim Drake (Forgets to add a period)  
> DemonWayne - Damian Wayne (He has impeccable grammar, and he sounds like he has a stick up his ass.)  
> RedHeadedBarbie - Barbara Gordon (Constantly exasperated.)  
> purplepeopleeaters - Stephanie Brown (usually always has a period.)  
> CassandraCain - Cassandra Cain ( (◠‿◠✿) )

_dickiebird created the groupchat “BATKIDS ASSEMBLE!!”_

_dickiebird invited DemonWayne, ResidentZombie, and 4 others to “BATKIDS ASSEMBLE!!”_

 

**ResidentZombie** : why the fuckin hell did u invite me dick

**DemonWayne** : I would like the answer to that question as well. Why are Todd, Drake, and Fatgirl here? This groupchat would be most preferable with Cain, Gordan, you, and I.

**purplepeopleeater** : id rather be fat than short.

**dickiebird** : omg we’re not even 5 min into the group chat and you’re already fighting!!!

**give-me-coffee** : Can you guys shut the hell up, I’m trying to do this report

**dickiebird** : shouldn’t you be sleeping?! you said you’d sleep!!!

**CassandraCain** : ヾ(＾∇＾)

**purplepeopleeater** : hey cass!

**purplepeopleeater** : ur name is boring.

 

_purplepeopleeater changed CassandraCain’s name to “CassGotAss”_

**CassGotAss** : (*´∀`*)

**DemonWayne** : Why is Cain only speaking in Japanese emoticons? It irritates me.

**ResidentZombie** : no one gives a shit

**RedHeadBarbie** : I leave my phone unoccupied for 10 minutes and suddenly I’m in a groupchat full of losers, what the hell Dick.

**dickiebird** : im not a loser >:c

**ResidentZombie** : ur the biggest loser here

**give-me-coffee** : Yes, you are

**purplepeopleeater** : u r

**CassandraCain** : (●´艸`)

**dickiebird** : ur all super mean, dami am i a loser? ;-;

**DemonWayne** : You are a loser, Grayson. But you--

**DemonWayne** : Have the least qualities of a loser.

**dickiebird** : RUDE!!!!!!

 

_dickiebird changed the groupchat name to “Dick and 6 Assholes”_

**give-me-coffee** : I’m muting my phone, see you posers later

**give-me-coffee** : Because you know, I have an actual job to do

**ResidentZombie** : ok cya in ur dreams replacement

**CassGotAss** : (*￣Ｏ￣)ノ

**CassGotAss** :  _[Chinese Building Emoji] [Night Sky Emoji] [Wrestling Emoji]_

**DemonWayne** : What are you saying? Cain, if you wish to communicate with us, then please do so in text form, not pictures.

**purplepeopleeater** : ur stupid, she said shes in hong kong and the time difference means its night for her.

**RedHeadBarbie** : Good luck on your patrol Cass!

**dickiebird** : wow steph is magical~!

**purplepeopleeater** : in more ways than one

**DemonWayne** : You disgust me. Keep your innuendos to yourself, Fatgirl.

**purplepeopleeater** : is it that hard to believe i have a magic kit

**ResidentZombie** : yeah full of vibes and dildos

**dickiebird** : JASON! dami is only 5!

**DemonWayne** : I am 14, Grayson, and muting this chat.

**RedHeadBarbie** : Thank the Lord. The demon will no longer curse us with his presence.

**purplepeopleeater** : hes more of an imp than a demon.

**ResidentZombie** : ^

**dickiebird** : nuuuuuuu, dami

**dickiebird** : how could u leave me with these meanies?!!?!?!?!?!

**RedHeadBarbie** : Suck it up, buttercup.

**ResidentZombie** : lol

**ResidentZombie** : however will our fragile flower, dick grayson, survive in the gc of hell?

**ResidentZombie** : to be continued on our next issue of… uh what should we name it

**purplepeopleeater** : just put the name of the gc, jason!

**ResidentZombie** : okay okay! to be continued on our next issue of

 

_ResidentZombie changed the name of the groupchat to “BATKIDS ASSEMBLE!!!”_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I got the characterization at least somewhat accurate???
> 
> EDIT: Not everything copy-and-pasted, sorry!  
> EDIT 2: Figured out the problem!!


End file.
